Beyond The KND
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: It happens to everyone...growing up. And we can't all be lucky enough to be undercover teens or members of GKND. There are four members left in Sector V...Only one can be a TND operative...what happens to them all beyond the KND? (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: Abby

**A/N and Introduction:** Hello, there! I'm Soul Raider 116. And many of you might be wondering why I keep turning out new fics and not completing my old ones! I'm really sorry about that. It's this stoopid brain of mine! I keep getting ideas! And they won't leave me alone! As I'm still working on fully developing any core plot to this one, it will probably be a slow update, and kept on the back burner. Sorry! I just...I was reading a couple really good KND fics and KND as Teens style fics, and looking at fan art, and...IDEAS man….IDEAS!

So many people write fics about the KND as teens, where they are working with the TND, or have been decommissioned and must struggle through getting their memory back. Others write stories about the KND at the age we knew them in the series. But I thought, wouldn't it be more realistic that not all of our beloved characters would make it to the TND? Who would? Who wouldn't? What would happen to those who didn't, were they doomed to fall into the lives of evil teenagers?

In the end, it seemed that not all teenagers would be villains. Many adults seemed oblivious to the schemes of their fellow grown ups during the run of the series, the Beetles, Mr. Uno, Dr. Lincoln...it makes sense that teenagers would be the same.

Conclusion drawn, I went about deciding who would be most likely to fill what roles as the members of Sector V and other operatives teetered on the brink of adolescence. At this point, I have no plans of a mass re-commissioning. Expect KND, TND, Evil Adults...and yeah, innocent and confused bystanders. Oh, and drama. I love drama...well...writing/reading it…

Also, the format for this story will be having it told from varying perspectives. To start, I will try to change perspective only when a new chapter begins.

 **Q & A:** In future chapters, I will try to answer questions readers might have in this section. Particularly if those questions are commonly asked or have been asked by a guest. If an logged member asks a question, I might decide it's better handled in PM.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the glorious world of KND...and I would have been decommissioned long ago. I just played with ages and personalities to come up with what I consider a believable future version.

 **Word Count w/o notes:** 3047

* * *

 **Chapter 1: So it Begins (ABBY)**

* * *

The night was clear, shoulda been cloudy, I thought, 'cause Abby had a bad feeling about somethin'. Last time this feeling crawled under my skin, I found out Wally went full on teen! Guess Abby needs to back up a bit.

It's been three years since Sector V was decommissioned. Nigel was gone by then, not that anyone but me remembers him at this point...not from our sector. Abby knew before she ever turned thirteen...least she suspected, that she'd end up in TND. What I didn't see comin' was when they told me I was it.

Only one of us got to keep goin'...the rest would be decommissioned for real. Abby hadn't thought of that, but she should have. Four teen agents from our sector raised the risk of the TND being discovered by the adults...it made sense, but it was sad. And I knew why I was chosen. Numbuh 3 was skilled, but a bit ditzy at times. Numbuh 4, he was too stupid, no matter how tough he was. Numbuh 2 would have been a good choice...he definitely had something to offer with his mechanical skills, that's for sure, but he'd be an undercover teen...so how much help could they really be. Abby could keep her cool, and blend in. Plus, Cree had been a teen stand out. Numbuh 5 was the right choice.

"-by…Yo, Abigail!" Speaking of Cree, her voice pulled me from my thoughts as she walked past my spot on the couch, "What're you dreamin' bout, girl? Didn't you hear the doorbell?"

"Huh?" I blinked as there was a knock on the door this time, "Oh, guess Abby must of zoned out worryin' bout tomorrow or somethin'."

"I'm comin'! Hold your wontons!" Cree shouted as another knock came, more impatient this time, followed by a Chinese delivery man peering through the window by the door. She smirked at him, handed the money over, and shut the door in his face, "Impatient little…"

Setting the Chinese food containers on the coffee table, Cree flopped onto the couch beside me, breaking into a smirk once more, "Afraid of sophomore year? My little Abigail? Hah! I don't believe it!"

"I ain't afraid, fool!" I took off the red visor I had taken to wearing more recently, and whacked her with it before returning it to it's place. The hat had a random symbol of some sort on it's front. It probably had some meaning, don't know what, it just looked cool, "Abby doesn't get scared of anything, and no way in hell she's scared of school! She's worried 'bout you!"

"Me?" Cree broke into a laughing fit, "Why on earth are you worrying for me? I'm dealing with a bunch of brats tomorrow! I can handle it!"

"Yeah?" I lofted a brow with a smirk as I snapped the chopsticks that had come with my shrimp lo mein, "Even when one of them is Hoagie's little brother?"

Suddenly Cree's laughter stopped and she shuddered. The look on her face, like she'd just tasted something disgusting despite not even opening her own container yet, told me my teasing had succeeded. As she reached for her General Tsao's chicken she grumbled, "Sometime's I really hate that you managed to escape decommissioning…"

"Hey," I shrugged, continuing to chow down on my lo mein, "Abby couldn't let her big sister outshine her, now could she?"

"Well, you do have big shoes to fill," She smirked as we ate awhile in silence. I was waiting for the right timing to catch her off guard and still be natural.

"Why you gotta have such big feet anyway, Cree?" I shook my head, faking disappointment, "Abby ain't never gonna be able to fill up those things...you're like sasquatch or somethin'!"

The score was two points to me, and none for Cree now, her outraged coughing and sputtering music to Abby's ears.

"Well, I hear those losers you used to hang out with are still lame." I glanced at Cree, she was looking at Abby from the corner of her eye while wiping her mouth, trying to plan some revenge, or testing me or something.

"Maybe, Abby don't exactly talk to them much." I shrugged nonchalantly, continuing to eat, considering what I would say, "Guess they ain't all losers. But Hoagie still plays inventor, still single if you were wonderin' Cree."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare as I once more taunted her with the time Numbuh 2 had fooled her into thinking he was a teen named Hank. She'd been all over him, and he'd crushed hard on her for awhile, "Okay, that's enough about the king of lame. I'm interested in if we have any potential here. Besides Beetles...he's already with us."

That was her real agenda, should've known. I didn't want any more of my friends joining the teens for real. Fanny and Rachel were already TND, so they were safe. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember the things that made my friends undesirable as teens, "Sanban's gone treehugger, Abby's pretty sure she wouldn't want to fight a fly let alone a kid. Hoagie's...Hoagie. Patton's...Abby can't think of any reason not to try Patton."

It was a fight to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Abby hadn't known Numbuh 60 too well when in the KND...but she still didn't want him to join the teens! I couldn't think of anything to save him, though.

"Hmm...we'll see then." Cree, nodded slowly, stretching as she grabbed the empty containers to throw them away, "Now you'd better get up to your room. It's late, and when Dad get's home I don't want to hear him telling me you should have gone to bed earlier!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I chuckled as I jumped off the couch, and started up the stairs, launching into my best impersonation, "Abby can just hear it now, 'You girls should've been asleep hours ago with beds and the snoring and the dreaming-'"

I could hear Cree laughing at my mockery as I closed the door to my room behind me, heaving a sigh and sitting on the edge of my bed. I really missed being able to hang out with Sector V, but since we weren't even supposed to know each other, it was impossible. Looking out the window I could just make out our old treehouse, Numbuh 1's voice echoing 'Kid's Next Door, battle stations!' in my mind.

I could hear pre-teen Kuki laughing, Wally trying to act tough, but melting in her presence...now they were in two very different groups of friends, and rarely even looked at each other. I was with my own friends too...and Hoagie had his little unofficial inventors club to spend time with.

I sighed, flopping onto my back closing my eyes and waiting for exhaustion to take me, as I muttered, "Aw, hell...Abby even misses Numbuh 2's lame ass jokes…"

* * *

"Abigail!" I sat bolt upright in bed, blinking and looking toward the bedroom door. From the tone in Cree's voice, she'd already shouted for me a few times. What did she want so damned early in the morn-

I cringed as I shot a glance at my clock and reality caught up. Abby had forgotten to set her alarm, and now her sister was trying to get her up for the first day of school! Hurrying to the door, I opened it just enough to poke my head through, "Abby's sorry, Cree! But she's up now! You go on, she'll get to school!"

"And how is she going to do that?" Cree demanded, storming up the stairs as she mocked my habit of slipping into the third person, "By the time you get ready, you'll have missed the bus, and if you walk all that way, you're still gonna be late!"

"Abby'll think of somethin'! Now go away so she can get ready!" I muttered and tried to slam the door, but my sister stuck her foot in.

"Oh-no. I'm going to be the good big sister for once, and give you a ride." She smiled in a sickeningly sweet way.

"And why would you do that?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I watched her.

"A sort of...scouting mission, I guess." She shrugged, "Besides, it's on my way."

"You sure you don't just wanna see Hoagie?" I teased with a smirk, "Abby has a feeling-"

"Shut up and get ready! It's on my way, and that's all it is!" With that, her foot pulled away, and I quickly shut the door before showering and getting ready for the day.

My thick wavy hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the back, I shoved my feet into my tennis shoes and rushed out to find Cree waiting in her car. She slammed the horn impatiently, so I rolled my eyes, deliberately slowing down, and eventually hopped over the passenger's side of her dark red convertible, and off we went.

Pulling up to the school was only a little embarrassing, as several guys stopped to gawk at the 'college girl' who was dropping of the mere Sophomore. Again, I rolled my eyes as I walked away, leaving Cree to shamelessly wink and flirt for the few moments she was able. Eventually she had to speed off to the school where she was going to student teach.

Abby left the chaos in front of the building for the quieter halls. Ain't no shame in bein' one of the first to find your place, and Abby's no fool. The halls would be packed with teens looking for their lockers soon enough, and I was gonna beat the rush.

It didn't take too long to find the sophomore hall. Then I just had to find my locker. Walking along the row, Abby spotted it easily enough, thankfully on the top set this year. With a triumphant smirk I twirled out my combination and yanked the door open, inspecting it briefly. Satisfied enough, Abby slammed the door once more, scanning the hall for room numbers, fountains, landmarks to remember where the locker was.

Now, Abby just needed to find her homeroom. Looking at the schedule, I found the number of the room near my locker, and started walking. There were already a few other teens in the room when I got there, mostly gabbing and clowning around.

Abby quickly found her friend Rachel across the room. I walked casually over to her with a wave, "Hey, girl! You ready for classes to start?"

"Ready, I suppose," Rachel smiled and tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear, "Willing is another story."

I couldn't help laughing at that. Abby's known Rachel a long time, since our time in the KND. In fact, she used to be our leader. Now, we're both undercover teenagers. Of course, we have to keep cool about it.

As we talked, there was a bunch of shouting from the hall. Dang, we'd know that voice anywhere. With a grin I shook my head, "Abby thinks someone got on Fanny's bad side early."

"How much do you want to bet it was Patton?" Rachel grinned right back. We both knew that Fanny, a fellow TND operative, had always enjoyed picking fights with Patton. And just because he didn't remember their past didn't stop the battles of will.

"Probably," Shrugging I slouched into the seat beside my friend, "They ain't gotta be in the same homeroom to fight. Abby thinks Fanny just doesn't know how else to talk to the boy!"

When homeroom ended, Abby headed to the gym with Rachel. First up we had phys ed. Wally and Patton came out of one of the other rooms. Wall's arms were crossed and he glared at Patton, insisting soccer was better than football. Patton scoffed fought back.

Fanny burst out of her room with a yell about stupid boys. Don't know what had her upset this time. She fell in step with Rachel and Abby, still seething. We knew better than to ask.

Patton didn't. Fool boy would never learn! As we walked into the gym he smirked and chuckled at our group. Abby knows he wasn't actually whispering when he leaned toward another boy and muttered, "Someone woke the dragon early..."

"Wha' was tha' ye stupid boy?" Funny glared and hissed. Abby had to shake her head, I can't believe she took the bait so easily, "Ah'll show ye a dragon!"

And with that, she took of, chasing a laughing Patton. I shook my head again, "Abby swears they enjoy that."

"Maybe they do," Rachel giggled at Abby's side, "People show affection in weird ways."

P.E. ended up being dodgeball, not too bad for the first day. Only Patton, Wally and Fanny got too serious about it. But they mainly focused on each other.

After that Abby had history and algebra and French. Boring, as expected on first day. Get the book, take basic notes on review material and that stuff. History's world instead of American this year, so there was a bit more to that.

At lunch things got a bit interesting. First day lunch means sign ups for clubs and sports. Of course Abby wanted to sign up for softball, so I joined the crowd around that sheet. Rachel stopped beside me, she and Abby were both signing up.

Down the way, Kuki Sanban eagerly put her name down for what I guessed was theater before coming over to the sports sign ups and hesitating. Abby watched Fanny drag her toward volleyball.

Wally and Patton were bickering as always over which sport was better, soccer or football. Fools went from that to shoving as they tried to be the first to sign up, each for a different thing. Abby will never understand those two.

After getting signed up, Abby and Rachel made our way through the lunch line. At least high school food wasn't as mysterious as middle school goop had been. We sat and I glance around. Patton was with the other JV football player from last year, and Wally was with the Soccer team. Fanny had dragged Kuki to a table., Hoagie and his friends were toying with some contraption.

Abby poked at her food and looked at Rachel. I had to break it to her Patton might be on Cree's radar for recruits, "Patton thinks he's pretty tough, huh? Abby wonders if he could handle Cree."

Rachel caught on quick, I knew she would. After a moment to consider her thoughts, she smirked, "Cree gets the people she wants. Could he work with Fanny though?"

"Who knows, girl," Abby gave a shrug. My friend was right, we couldn't keep Cree from recruiting teens, just hope working with him didn't blow Fanny's cover.

We ate normally until a loud twang came from Hoagie's table, and mashed potatoes flew through the air, splat onto a football player's shirt. Poor Hoagie was frozen in fear as the guy came toward him cursing. Abby shouldn't have done it, but she just couldn't poor Numbuh 2 get beat up, even if we ain't suppose to know each other.

Abby stood up and got between them, hand on the football player's shoulder, "Aw, c'mon...leave the poor guy alone! It's a bit of mashed potatoes, it's gonna come right off"

The guy was still heated, so I glanced back at Hoagie then added, "Do you think this guy's the type to pick a fight? Cuz Abby don't. Besides, you want to get in trouble on the first day? That ain't gonna go over well with your coach..."

That seemed to work, because the guy sulked back to his seat near Patton. I started back to my seat, but Hoagie was trailing after me. He was a few steps behind, but yeah, he was trailing Abby. Stopping I turned to face him, "Can Abby help you?"

"I...uh..." The fool started stammering, "N-no...you've already helped...I mean, I could have figured a way out of that, but thanks for the hand!"

"Right," I gave him a nod, "Just watch where your chuckin' potatoes from now on, kay?"

"Yeah, okay." He looked down in thought a moment, the grinned at me, "So, did it hurt?"

Abby had a nauseous feeling, "What're you talking about, fool? He didn't touch me!"

"Sure," Hoagie grinned more broadly, and Abby swears he was blushing, "But it's still gotta hurt when a guardian angel falls from heaven!"

I blinked. Lame jokes seemed to have turned to lame pick up lines, "Aw, heck no! Don't be using that on Abby!"

It was too weird, Abby had to hurry back to her own table and pull her visor down to hide her embarrassment.

The rest of the day was okay. Hoagie might have stared at Abby during biology, I tried not to notice. This could be a long year...

* * *

 **A/N A Question:** As I mentioned, the POV in this story will be an alternating one. Each chapter means a shift in POV. First chapter was Abby, and I'm going to try to do the other 3 remaining Sector V members next. Here's the question: Should I try to stick to Numbuhs 2 - 5, or should I include other former/current KND members? I plan on Fanny, Rachel and Patton at least being a big part of the story. And I do plan on some canon and original characters that are current KND members. (The Tommy is around 12 I believe, if I did my math right, at this point. I made Hoagie about 15. )

Simplifying...here's the…

 **Question:** Which characters should I include in the narrator rotation?

Answers:

A) The Sector V remaining four

B) Sector V remaining four, Rachel, Fanny & Patton

C) Sector V remaining four, current Sector V (OCs)

D) Any and all canon characters

E) Choose as you go, silly author.

F) Other (specify in your comment)


	2. Chapter 2: Kuki

**Author's Note**

With varying POVs these chapters will overlap some, just saying. Also, shifting POVs probably means shortish chapters. Ack! It's been almost a year since I first posted this story, and I'm only now getting chapter 2 up! I'm very sorry! I didn't think teen Kuki would be so hard to write.

I know a lot of folks write her as the giggly cheerleader type. I see her more as the nature loving do her own thing creative type. Still giggly, but more nonconformist. It's kind of aging up her love of the hamsters and rainbow monkeys...making her a kind of modern hippie sort. I also tried making her a bit of a rambler.

 **Disclaimer**

Sadly, I don't own KND. I merely wanted to explore a version of their older selves.

* * *

 **Q & A**

While this space is usually used to answer your questions about the story thus far, I really haven't provided much to pique your curiosity yet. I'll give you my decision on the matter of narration/chapters. I will primarily focus narration around Canon characters; any and all who are included from Tommy and Mushi to Cree and Chad or even King Sandy are possible narrators. If OCs get to narrate, it will probably be limited to the new Sector V operatives, and a few possible surprise plot twist ocs I can't tell you about yet.

 **Word Count w/o notes** : Around 2,563

* * *

POV KUKI

 **Chapter 2: New Opportunities**

* * *

A cool Autumn breeze blew through my hair, it's pretty hair too, long and silky and black. I was wearing it in a side ponytail with this cute green ribbon in it! I made the ribbon with fabric leftover from the shirt I was wearing. Making my own clothes is fun! Like how I had on a sparkly green quarter length sleeve shirt, with a built in black vest. It fit perfectly, and I made sure to use environmentally friendly materials! My skirt was pleated black, also home made, and pleating can be tricky! The tennis shoes were store bought, but I made the green and silver dangly earrings and bracelets myself!

So, where was I? That's right! I was walking to school! And I was so excited for the first day, because a new year means new opportunities and stuff! I had some ideas for what I wanted to get accomplished this year, but my dad was, as usual, insisting on even more. I'm not huge into sports, but he wants me to join a team. Nothing specific, he just says that a well rounded education helps with getting into college.

I've already decided I want to design fashion, no need for sports for that, right? Oh! Unless I go with a biologist instead! Or maybe I can be a doctor! Or do something with forestry!

Well, whatever! Plenty of time to decide! I grinned and skipped along, starting to hum happily. I had the newest hit from my most favorite band stuck in my head, The Rainbow Rockers are so awesome! And I just couldn't get enough of Rainbow Love Shine from their new album, Happy Sunny Day!

As I was about to break into full song, I ran into someone, oops! Guess I shouldn't skip with my eyes closed, "Oh, sorry!"

"Watch it, Home Made!" A girl in my class stood, fixing her hair, "Some of us put pride into our looks. Don't ruin it by running us over. Is that marker on your shoes? Ugh."

With a final toss of her hair, the girl sauntered away, leaving me looking at the fabric marker drawings of rainbows and balloons on my canvas tennis shoes. I kinda wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let her ruin my first day so easily!

I walked now, continuing to hum, but paying more attention to where I was. As I moved closer to the door, a convertible pulled up, Abby Lincoln got out. She was pretty popular, and I could tell the boys were checking her out as much as her sister. Particularly one or two in the nerd crowd.

It's mean to lump people into groups like that, I know. But it's high school! That's how people get identified. There are jocks, like the Soccer team or Football players. Populars, like Abby and her friend Rachel, who everyone knows. There's nerds, like those inventor guys...and there's outcasts. That's kinda where I belong. I guess people think I'm weird, too cheery, a tree hugger (I've heard them call me that) who makes her clothes. There's another girl in this not-group, they call her the dragon...she yells a LOT.

The labels don't really mean anything, its no difference to me. My humming stopped as I walked into the school, pulling out my schedule and checking my locker and homeroom.

I enjoy arriving with a bit of time to spare, not that I was early, more like right about on time. But I had some time to decorate my locker! First thing up was the center piece, I rummaged through my backpack, pulled out a green and black polka dot framed magnetic mirror and stuck it in place with a giggle, "Mirror, Mirror on my door, in a poll of cute, who got the high score!"

"Look out!" I heard the accented shout from behind me as a blur of blond and orange appeared over my shoulder in my mirror.

The boy didn't have time to skid to a stop, though I'm pretty sure he actually did try. He ran into me from behind, knocking me forward, "Eep!"

I think I hit my head on my locker door on the way down, it kinda stung. Lucky the door still had room to move! I could have really gotten hurt! As I rubbed the slight pain from my forehead I suddenly became aware of the weight on my lower back..

"Crud...that smarts! Hey, man, sorry for...running...Oh...ooh..." It seem to dawn on the guy sitting on my back that I wasn't a boy partway through his sentence. I blushed as he started trying, and failing, to leap to his feet. He landed with his legs sprawled over me, staring at the ceiling, "Uh...yeah, s-sorry...I was...I didn't...um..."

"N-no...it's alright..." I tried to offer my usual bright smile and even a giggle as I wriggled out from under his legs, "You're just in a hurry...I should be too! Don't worry about it, Wally!"

"Huh?" Now his green eyes were focused on me. I quickly climbed to my feet and stuck my bag into my locker, fixing my hair and closing the door.

"Wallabee Beetles," I smiled at him, "One of the best players on last year's JV soccer team. Even if I don't follow sports...I hear things."

Of course, the crush I'd had on him since last year wasn't hurting in the knowledge department either. I just had to try to keep calm.

"Yeah? Well, I am pretty hard to ignore. Bet they jump me straight to varsity captain this year!" Wally grinned with pride and we stood in silence a moment before a commotion interrupted. A loud Irish female voice and a male's voice as well.

Wally groaned and turned on his heel, stalking toward his homeroom, "For crud's sake, Drilovsky! Why'd you hafta start that sheila off this early!"

With that, the bell rang, and I raced into my own classroom.

I guess I spent a lot of the first part of the day distracted. But my crush had LITERALLY run into me in the hall that morning. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Okay, Wally had some flaws, sure. Who didn't? He was kinda rude, and he could be a bully sometimes; but I'm sure he's really sweet inside. Like an M&M! He's got sweet melty goodness protected by a hard shell. I just know it!

Anyway, I did manage to pick up we're supposed to do a couple dissection projects in Advanced Biology...I so have to get out of those! I can't cut up innocent animals!

I had Advanced World History, Sophomore Phys Ed 2 (which everyone knows is the class for the less athletic kids,) and Moderate French II. There isn't much I actually picked up from those classes aside from the syllabus.

Then it was lunch time. That meant activity sign ups. First, I definitely had to go for the single most important thing I knew I would sign up for. Theater. Once I added my name to that list, I had to pick a sport to make daddy happy. When I got close to the tables with those lists, I kinda froze. So many people signing up for so many teams.

I could see Wally and Patton making their way toward the tables, joking and pushing each other. Were girls allowed on the soccer team? Maybe there was a special soccer team for the girls. Then me and Wally would have something in common!

Suddenly I felt a hand close around my wrist firmly pulling me away from where Soccer and Football players were signing up. I turned to look and saw a frizzy head of red, the Dragon was dragging me along.

"C'mon. Ye dun wanna waste yer time ogling stupid boys, do ye? No. Yer here te sign up fer yer own team, and Ah'll show ye jest tha one." Suddenly the girl stopped, arms folded, grinning in pride at me, "Well? Go on, sign up!"

Looking at the list, I hesitated. I really wasn't sure, "Volleyball takes an awful lot of coordination..."

"Ye sew? Ye can cut straight? Ye do some drawin'?"She waited as I nodded after each question, "Then ye got some coordination. We can build on tha. C'mon. Whudya say?"

Remember how groups and labels and stuff mean nothing? Well right then, they kinda did. I looked at the dragon and saw a fellow outcast inviting me to be her friend. I saw her reaching out, so I smiled and nodded, "Okay! Sure!"

"Great!" She watched me sign up then began walking towards the cafeteria, hesitating when I didn't follow. Turning back with a grin she waved, "M'name is Fanny, in case ye didn't know. And ye'll be eatin' with me!"

It's always nice to make a new friend, and Fanny didn't leave much room for argument, so of course I agreed! We went through the line, and I got a salad option, Fanny got whatever the usual was. I'm trying to cut meat out...poor animals. I don't want to eat cutesy cows!

We sat and ate for a while, talking about school. Fanny filled me in on Volleyball basics. Eventually a commotion across the room caught our attention. One of the inventor guys seemed like a football player was going to beat him up.

"Boys are so stupid," My new friend was stabbing viciously at her food, "Even if Gilligan deserved it, Football players are the stupidest!"

"Looks like Abby's gonna save the inventor guy!" I cheered happily.

"She should've let 'em go. Maybe he'd of gotten the stupid beaten outta him, and tha dumb football player woulda gotten booted!" Fanny scowled and shook her head, "Bah, it's not possible ta cure a boy of his stupid!"

"Not all boys are stupid!" I tried to defend, searching my memory for a time Wally had been valiant or smart. Like when I first really noticed him, that time he was at the playground with this little boy (I think it was his kid brother maybe)! How many high school freshman would take time to go with their little brother to a playground? That little cutie couldn't have been more than five!

"Yer jokin'! Look a' Gilligan! Followin' Abby round like she must love him, jest cuz she helped him!" Wrinkling her nose Fanny huffed, "Stupid, and disgusting!"

* * *

After lunch the rest of the day seemed to fly by. It's kind of a bummer I have no classes with Wally, but that's just how things worked out! I guess I might have to check out some of his games! Maybe I'll make him a good luck charm...I wonder if he'd like that? What kind of charm would suit him?

"Aww, look who it is!" A voice pulled me from my thoughts as I got near my locker after school. There a girl with brunette hair and a fake tan stood at the open locker beside mine, batting her mascara coated eyes in fake innocence. It was the girl from this morning. I wondered what make-up brand she used and if it tested on animals, "So, Home Made. The thrift store called...they said you should just toss out your wardrobe. It's an eyesore, and they certainly won't be taking it off your hands..."

I tried to ignore her and the laughter of her friends as I moved and spun the combination of my lock. I kept repeating to myself that I couldn't lose my temper. I had spent a lot of time working on the sometimes explosive anger I had. I mean, mostly I'm pretty cheery, don't get me wrong...

"Who would want to buy those second hand rags anyhow?" The girl continued, and I had to draw a deep breath, holding down my anger. I guess it had been even worse when I was a kid, and over stupid stuff like the thermostat. I don't really remember though. My little sister has an awful temper though, so I guess it's hereditary...

"Ohh! Kuki! You definitely shouldn't have a mirror!" The bully gasped, snatching the decoration from my locker and admiring herself in it, "Why, you might look into it and break it! That would be dangerous!"

Okay...keeping calm...not working. As she looked in the mirror I sent a fiery glare her way. She must not have noticed that her friends had suddenly stopped laughing. Silly girl! My hands shot out, left grabbing the edge of the mirror, right fisting in her shirt; as I shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF!"

I must have gotten my point across because she let go of the mirror and ran away quickly. Turning around, I gingerly placed the mirror back in place, pouting as the anger slipped away and I saw my hair left frizzed in its wake. Not to mention the embarrassment of the little tantrum I'd just thrown! Hopefully no one else saw that!"

"Woah..." I froze at the sound of a voice from the classrooms. My hands were smoothing down my hair, the fingers in the middle of slipping through the black strands, when I'd heard. I probably looked pretty silly, "You are one wicked shiela..."

"Wally!" I squeaked, like a mouse, but not nearly as cute, as I closed my locker and turned to face him, blushing, "I...please don't say anything about that! I'm not mean or wicked, I swear! I-"

"Oi!" Wally let out a soft chuckle as he crouched at the locker under the one next to mine, "Relax, I didn't mean nothing like that! It's not like your acting like the Dragon. Those cruddy girls deserved it!"

I noticed his books all got shoved into his locker, his backpack seeming almost empty as he slung it over his shoulder and stood. He repeatedly tried to force the door shut with his foot even though the corners of the books were kinda in the way, "So wicked isn't bad, I guess...I mean, not this time..ah..whatever!"

With a final hard shove he finally closed the locker, then ran off. He gave a wave over his shoulder, but didn't even bother to glance back at me as he took off with a shout, "Gotta get to soccer tryouts! Don't let the cruddy Dragon rub off on ya too much, kay?"

I smiled and watched Wally run off towards the doors. So, he thought I was wicked...in a good way. I couldn't help but giggle. It was amazing! Not to mention probably the longest conversation I'd ever had with him! It was several moments before I remembered I should get to the gym for my own sports stuff with Fanny! Speaking of...did Wally bringing her up mean he knew I'd been hanging around her at lunch? Did that mean he had been paying attention?

I quickly opened my locker again and grabbed my gym clothes, skipping as I set off through the halls for Volleyball, singing Rainbow Love Shine at the top of my lungs. I mean, how could I keep all this happiness inside? But, I guess some people just don't appreciate good music, because as soon as I burst into the gym. Fanny put a hand over my mouth.

"What are ye singin' tha' mush fer? Yer already late! Ets time fer practice, get ready!" Fanny dragged me off to the changing room, scolding me as she pushed me inside, "Yer lucky there aren't anneh try outs!"

* * *

 **Post Chapter Note**

So, I hope it's okay. I thought Kuki having a crush on Wally to start, but him not necessary noticing was good. Sorry again for taking so long to post. I'm gonna be trying Hoagie next, and I hope I have more luck getting his chapter out in a timely manner!


End file.
